


Ways to say 'I love you'

by SkyeGraham



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Friendship/Love, Homecoming, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal muss ein Mensch sterben, um seinen Platz zu finden. Jason Todd erfährt es am eigenen Leib, nachdem er von den Toten zurückkehrt. Vierzehn Geschichten darüber, was ein Kuss ausdrücken kann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

[Vor dem Tod von Jason Todd]

 

Sie war nie das, was er sich als Freundin erhofft hatte. Er hatte sich auch nie vorgestellt, je eine zu haben. Es war surreal, jetzt mit einem Mädchen unter einem Baum auf dem Schulgelände zu sitzen und mit ihr Händchen zu halten. Es war ihm unangenehm, aber sie klammerte sich an ihn.  
»Jason?«  
Sie sah ihn nie an, wenn sie so zusammen waren, trotzdem spürte sie immer, was in ihm vorging. Das beunruhigte ihn, wollte er doch den Coolen mimen.  
»Hm?«  
»Wenn ich sterbe, wirst du an mich denken?«  
»Was?« Er starrte den braunen Schopf an, als sie aufstand, und tat es ihr notgedrungen gleich. Ihre Finger drückten seine unaufhörlich, als hätte sie Angst. »Alex?«  
»Wirst du an mich denken, Jason?«  
Wieso blickte sie ihn nicht an? Er hatte nie das Bedürfnis gespürt, ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Wäre peinlich, sähe sie ihn verliebt an, während er nichts fühlte. Jetzt jedoch packte er sie an den Schultern und drehte sie zu sich um; strich ihr die verfluchten langen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die es verdeckten. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen, als sie zu ihm aufsah. Mit heulenden Mädchen konnte er noch weniger umgehen, als mit lachenden.  
»Ich muss gehen«, erklärte sie und er warf einen bösen Blick zum wartenden Wagen am Tor. Ihre Mutter hupte wie eine Verrückte.  
»Was ist los?«, versuchte er erneut, eine Antwort zu bekommen, aber Alex gab ihm keine. Sie tat nur eines: ihm einen feuchten Schmatzer auf den Mund drücken und ihn loslassen, um zum Auto zu laufen. Er schaute ihr nach, beobachtete, wie ihre Haare sich bewegten. Irgendwas sagte ihm, dass es das Letzte war, was er von ihr sehen würde.

Jahre später stand er an ihrem Grab, dachte wieder an jenen Tag zurück. Mit den Fingern strich er sich über die Lippen und lächelte.  
»Unser erster Kuss.«  
Der zugleich der Letzte gewesen war …


	2. II

[Nach Jason Todds Wiederbelebung]

 

  
Sie nannten ihn ‚Die Krähe‘, doch für ihn blieb er ein Hampelmann, den er nicht ernst nehmen konnte. Er verstand nicht, wieso die anderen Assassinen diesen Typen mit Respekt und manchmal gar mit Furcht behandelten. Sein Wort war, neben dem Talias oder Ra's Al Ghuls, Gesetz – er begriff es nicht. Je länger er den Mann beobachtete, desto mehr kam er zu der Einsicht, dass Kane zu zahm war. Wie er dort auf seinem Felsen saß und meditierte. Stets ein Lächeln im Gesicht.  
»Wie kommt es, dass einer der besten unter den Assassinen ist?«  
»Unterschätze ihn nicht, Jason. Er mag zwar harmlos aussehen, aber er wäre nicht hier, wenn es so wäre.«  
»Wenn du das sagst«, murrte er unzufrieden, widmete sich weiter seinen Übungen. Dabei ging ihm die Frage, warum er überhaupt über diesen Typen nachdachte, nicht aus dem Kopf. Kane war ein Spinner. Er riss ständig Witze, beobachtete dabei die Umgebung mit Argusaugen. Selbst jetzt, wo er tief in seine Meditation versunken schien, fühlte er den Blick des Mannes auf sich.  
»Wie wäre es mit einem Übungskampf?«  
Talia schickte sich an, nach einem Partner rufen, aber er kam ihr zuvor.  
»Kane.« Er musste wissen, was die Krähe konnte. Musste verstehen, warum sie ihn so behandelten, wie sie es taten. Die Krähe machte keinen Rückzieher, obwohl Talia ihn aufhalten wollte.  
»Keine Sorge, ich werde ihn schon nicht umbringen.«  
»Dafür solltest du erst mal in meine Nähe kommen.«  
Sie gingen in Angriffsstellung und er lächelte Kane an, der die Lippen zu einem spöttischen Lächeln verzog. Jetzt würde er büßen.

»Reicht dir das an Nähe?«  
Kane hatte ihn nicht nur in kürzester Zeit entwaffnet, sondern auch unter sich begraben, dass jede Gegenwehr nur dazu führte, sich selbst mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen. Wut gepaart mit Demütigung durchflutete ihn, als er zu seinem Gegner aufschaute. Das Schwert war scharf genug, um ihn enthaupten, sollte er den Kopf bewegen. Ihm tat alles weh.  
»Glaubst du, nur weil du wieder am Leben bist, kannst du dich als übermenschliches Wesen betrachten, Jason?«  
Als er nicht antwortete, beugte sich Kane zu ihm hinunter. Er sah aus wie eine lauernde Katze, andererseits erinnerte er ihn aber auch an eine Schlange, die das Kaninchen in die Enge getrieben hatte.  
»Ein Bad in der Lazarus Grube macht dich nicht unsterblich, Kleiner. Vergiss das besser nicht.«  
»Es reicht jetzt. Vater wird nicht erfreut sein, wenn du ihn umbringst.«  
»Hatte ich nicht vor.«  
Kane rückte von ihm ab und überließ ihn Talia. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, während der Assassine pfeifend davon ging.  
»Besser, du wiederholst das nicht mehr. Es sei denn, du willst, dass er ernst macht.«  
»Meinst du, er hat nur mit mir gespielt?«  
Talia hielt inne und wandte sich mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an ihn, den er noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte. Er konnte ihn nicht einordnen.  
»Ja.«  
»Was kann ich für dich tun, Sweetie?«  
Kane unterbrach seine Übungen, ohne sich umzudrehen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, dass er ihn gehört hatte. Die Krähe besaß gute Ohren und ein verdammt freches Mundwerk.  
»Nichts.«  
»Schade, ich dachte schon, du wärst scharf auf mich.«  
»Nicht mal in deinen Träumen.«  
»Autsch. Das saß«, bemerkte Kane mit einem theatralischen Seufzer, dass ihn an eine andere Person erinnerte.  
»Halt die Klappe!«  
»Ich schaffe es doch immer wieder, in Fettnäpfchen zu treten. Ra's hatte mich ja gewarnt, aber ich wollte nicht hören.« Erneut seufzte Kane, ehe er sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden niederließ. »Das nervt.«  
Aus diesem Kerl sollte mal einer schlau werden.  
»Du hast wohl auch zu viel in der Lazarus Grube geplantscht, was?«  
»Die zwei Mal kann man nicht unbedingt so bezeichnen, schließlich hatte ich weder Schwimmreifen um noch meine Gummienten dabei.«  
Er versuchte, in diesem Augenblick nicht an den Joker zu denken, der sicher einen ähnlichen Witz gemacht hätte. Das passte ihm an Kane nicht: diese verfluchte Ähnlichkeit mit dem lachenden Clown.  
»Hey Jason?«  
»Was?«, presste er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.  
»Schlag mich, wenn du es nicht aushältst.«  
»Wie bitte?«  
»Ich sagte, du sollst mich verprügeln«, wiederholte Kane ruhig, bevor er aufstand und zu ihm kam. Er konnte nur dessen Silhouette sehen, ahnte aber, dass dies kein Witz war.  
»Warum?«    
»Ich bin wohl der Einzige, der versteht, was in dir vorgeht und ich will dir helfen. Weniger mit ihren Methoden sondern meiner eigenen.«  
»Indem ich dich zusammenschlage?« Er wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder einfach gehen sollte. Alles, was er brauchte, war Zeit zum Trainieren, um wieder nach Gotham zurückkehren zu können. Dort hatte er etwas zu erledigen, doch er war für diese Aufgabe noch nicht bereit.  
»Ich hätte da eine andere Option, aber ... besser nicht.«  
»Bin trotzdem gespannt, was das sein soll. Lass hören?«  
»Dein loses Mundwerk wird dich in Schwierigkeiten bringen, Jason«, murmelte Kane, zeigte ihm mehr, was er meinte, als dass er es sagte. Ihnen beiden blieb die Luft weg, während sie zitternd voreinander standen.  
»Verdammt. Wenn du nicht bald verschwindest, wird mich Ra's köpfen.«  
Er sah Kane atemlos hinterher, als dieser in den Schatten am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Raumes verschwand. Noch nie hatte sein Herz auf die Art geschlagen. Nie war er sprachloser gewesen als in diesem Augenblick. Er verfluchte sich - und er verfluchte Kane.


	3. III

[Vor der Rückkehr nach Gotham]

 

Er folgte Kane durch die Nacht - musste ihn erreichen, ehe es zu spät war. Als im Mondlicht Metall aufblitzte, blieb er auf Abstand. Im Gegensatz zur Krähe hatte er keine Waffen bei sich. Die hatte er vergessen, in der Eile, ihm zu folgen. Zumindest hätte er sich duschen sollen, denn der Blick, mit dem Kane ihn maß, war der Kälteste, den er je von ihm abbekommen hatte.  
»Es war nicht so, wie es aussah.«  
»Erbärmliche Ausrede. Es hat dir nichts ausgemacht, dass sie dir die Zunge in den Hals steckte und ihren nackten Körper an deinen presste.«  
Während Kane sprach, wurde ihm bewusst, wie viel er wirklich gesehen hatte. Blut schoss ihm in den Kopf. »Wie lange wolltest du dabei zuschauen«, stieß er hervor, vor Wut und Scham gleichermaßen erfüllt. Es war Talia gewesen, die den ersten Schritt getan hatte. Ihm war klar, dass er sie hätte aufhalten müssen, aber es hatte sich auf seltsame Art richtig angefühlt. Sie in den Armen zu halten … Ihre weichen Rundungen hatten ihn fast alles vergessen lassen. Zumindest, bis er die Augen geöffnet hatte und Kane in den Schatten ausgemacht hatte.  
»So lange, bis ich ihr den Kopf abgerissen hätte«, säuselte dieser, hieb jedoch mit voller Wucht auf einen Baum ein, der in der Nähe stand, »und dann wärst du an der Reihe gewesen.«  
»Kane ...«  
»Von allen Leuten, Jason, ausgerechnet sie. Die Person, die ich nicht ohne Weiteres auslöschen kann.«  
»Du würdest eine Frau ermorden, nur weil ich mit ihr geschlafen habe«, fragte er, unsicher, ob Kane scherzte oder die Wahrheit sprach. Es machte für ihn keinen Sinn, dass dieser Mann zu so was fähig war.  
»Nein, ich hätte diese Frau getötet, weil sie das bekäme, was mir verwehrt bleibt.«  
»Du willst mich?«  
»Batman scheint dir nie beigebracht zu haben, was es bedeutet, jemanden so sehr zu begehren, dass man alles für diese Person tun würde.«  
Kane breitete die Arme aus, ehe er sich ihm praktisch anbot. Im fahlen Mondlicht glich er einem Geist. »Hier bin ich. Komm und nimm mich.«  
Talia hatte sich schon auf begehrenswerte Art dargeboten, aber im Vergleich zu Kanes schlichten Worten, verlor sie jede Bedeutung. Er fragte sich, warum er es noch viel richtiger fand, diesen Mann in den Armen zu halten.  
Was es letztendlich war, dass ihn zu Kane zog? Er wusste nur, wie geborgen er sich später fühlte.


	4. IV

[Zurück in Gotham]

 

 

»Enttäuschend, dass du ohne mich abhaust.«  
»Du hast nie gefragt«, erwiderte er mit Blick auf die Wildnis um ihn herum. Hinter sich hörte er Kanes Schritte auf dem felsigen Untergrund, aber er wollte sich nicht umdrehen. Nicht das Gesicht des Mannes sehen, von dem er angenommen hatte, dass er ihn nicht gehen ließe, geschweige denn mit ihm kommen würde.   
»Als bräuchte ich deine Erlaubnis.«  
Kane stützte sich auf seinen Kampfstab, während sie sich musterten und er schließlich seine Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Lächeln verzog. »Ich kann dich doch nicht allein gegen die Dämonen der Vergangenheit kämpfen lassen.«  
»Du willst mich nicht aufhalten?«  
»Nein. Es sei denn, du möchtest es.«  
Die Option, nicht zu gehen, schloss er von vornherein aus. Er musste zurück nach Gotham, um sich zu vergewissern. Daran führte kein Weg vorbei und er würde auch nicht einfach weiterleben können … nicht in dieser Ungewissheit. »Ich will es mit eigenen Augen sehen.« Erst dann könnte er es glauben. Dass sein Mentor ihn und ihre Verbindung verraten hatte und weitermachte wie bisher.   
Mit Kane an seiner Seite schritt er weiter der Zivilisation entgegen, wusste, dass keiner von ihnen, je zurückkehren würde.  
»Macht es dir denn nichts aus, sie zu verlassen? Sie waren so etwas wie deine Familie.«  
»Sie waren mein Hafen, in den ich nach einer Mission zurückkehrte und in dem ich sicher war. Mittlerweile denke ich, dass ich mich bei ihnen versteckt hielt, um mich nicht mit meinen Dämonen auseinanderzusetzen.«  
Ihm war nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass auch Kane sich mit seinem Leben und seinen Taten auseinandersetzte. Der Clown war verschwunden. An seiner Stelle war ein ernster Mann auf der Bildfläche aufgetaucht.  
»Keine Sorge, ich mache weiterhin meine Witzchen, wenn die Zeit reif ist.«  
Sie sprachen nicht darüber, wann das sein würde oder ob es je wieder dazu käme. Es herrschte Schweigen – keins von der unangenehmen Sorte, wie er fand. Kane schien denselben Gedanken gehabt zu haben, er summte eine Melodie.

»Seltsames Kostüm.«  
»Es ist Red Hood«, erklärte er, als er vor den Spiegel trat und sich die rote Maske aufsetzte, die sein Gesicht verdeckte. Der Joker hatte ihm sein Leben gestohlen, da war es nur recht und billig, eine von seinen abgelegten Identitäten zu nehmen. Ihm passte der Look ohnehin viel besser.   
»Ich frage nicht, warum ausgerechnet ein Outfit, mit dem du aussiehst, als seist du einem alten Rockerfilm entsprungen.« Das war auch nicht nötig. Es war in Kanes Mimik abzulesen, was er davon hielt. Für ihn musste es so aussehen als schlüpfte er gerade in den Mantel seines Ziehvaters – einer Person, die er bis über den Tod hinaus verabscheute. Dennoch würde die Krähe eines Tages verstehen, dann gäbe es keine Fragen mehr.   
»Immer noch besser als so auszuschauen wie eine zerrupfte Gans, die in Teer geworfen wurde.« Kanes Klamotten waren während ihrer Reise in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden, doch er wollte sich nichts Neues zulegen. Er mochte die durchlöcherten Ärmel genauso sehr wie die zerschlissene schwarze Jeans. Irgendwie passte es zur Krähe.  
»Da spricht der Neid. Jetzt geh schon.«  
Kane gab ihm die zwei Pistolen, die zum künftigen Red Hood gehören würden, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen. Bruce hätte ihm einen Vortrag über Moral gehalten, aber Batman verabscheute ohnehin Handfeuerwaffen jeder Art. Er entsicherte sie und hielt sie Kane vor die Stirn.  
»Angst?«  
»Spiel nicht mit deinem Leben, Jason«, erwiderte Kane nur, behielt die Waffe jedoch im Auge. Sie wussten beide, dass sie nicht in diesem Moment abgefeuert werden würde. Heute Nacht würde er sie dazu benutzen, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.  
»Einiges ändert sich eben nie.«

Er kannte die Straßen noch genauso gut wie vor seinem Tod. Wie sehr er es vermisst hatte, von den Dächern auf die Stadt unter sich zu schauen …  
Nur war er nicht mehr der Junge von damals. Nicht länger Robin. Das hatte er einem Mann zu verdanken, der im Arkham Asylum einsaß, wie er herausgefunden hatte. Bruce hatte ihn verraten.  
»Hey, Rotkopf.«  
Er wandte sich um und starrte direkt in den Lauf einer seiner Pistolen. Die Frau, die sie ihm vor die Nase hielt, hob einen Finger. Sie wackelte damit.  
»Tse! Dürfen Jungs wie du schon mit solchen Kalibern spielen?«  
In Gotham krochen die maskierten Leute auch wie Ratten aus allen Ecken. Hinter der schwarzen Maske funkelten graue Augen vor Belustigung. Wie hatte sie sich an ihn heranschleichen können? Ihr Outfit konnte er nicht als unauffällig bezeichnen. Seines zu Robinzeiten war es ebenfalls nicht - dennoch, das war eine andere Sache.  
»Gib sie mir wieder und wir finden es raus.«   
»Netter Versuch, Kleiner, aber da ich gerade in Spiellaune bin, darfst du sie dir wiederholen. Fang!«  
Sie warf seine Pistole hoch in die Luft, ehe sie ihm grinsend einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte und hinter ihm vom Dach sprang. Er folgte ihr nicht, fing seine Waffe auf, ohne sich umzudrehen. Diese Stadt war voller Irrer. Seine Finger waren mit rotem Lippenstift beschmiert, als er sich über die Wange rieb. Er musste grinsen.   
»Willkommen zu Hause.«

 


	5. V

[Zurück in Gotham]

 

Kane zog ihn zu sich heran und verschloss seinen Mund mit einem Kuss, der ihn zum Aufstöhnen brachte. Es war alles zu viel: die Berührungen, die Hitze ... er konnte nicht aufhören, wollte es auch nicht. Dafür sah er zu gern, wie Kane unter ihm zu einem sich winden Etwas wurde, das keinerlei Kontrolle mehr über sich hatte.   
»Ich hasse dich, Jason«, murmelte die Krähe heiser, schlug langsam die Augen auf, um ihn missbilligend anzusehen. »Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht.«  
Er würde lügen, wenn er es abstritt. Erschöpft ließ er sich neben seinen Partner sinken und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Verdammt, es fühlte sich immer noch gut an und schien nie schlechter zu werden.  
»Und wenn es so wäre?«   
»Schlitze ich dich auf, sollte ich je wieder an meine Waffen kommen.«  
»Wie gut, dass sie weit weg sind.«  
»Das hast du geplant!« Kane boxte ihn erst, ehe er sich aus dem Bett erhob und ihn über die Schulter hinweg erbost musterte.  
»Wenn das heute Nacht das berüchtigte letzte Mal ist, hole ich dich persönlich aus der Hölle zurück, um dich nochmal umzubringen.« Solche Drohungen sprach Kane niemals im Spaß aus. Seine Sachen zusammenklaubend verfluchte er ihn und hinkte mehr, als dass er ging, aus dem provisorischen Schlafzimmer.   
So sollten sie sich nicht trennen, obwohl er genau dieses Szenario vorausgeahnt hatte. Wie in seiner Vorstellung sprang er aus dem Bett und folgte ihm. »Kane!«  
»Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich dir am liebsten in den Hintern treten will. Als sei ich dein Weibchen!« Auf dem Absatz kehrtmachend, presste die Krähe ihn an die Wand. »Seh ich aus wie dein Frauchen am heimischen Herd, Jason?«, zischte er.  
»Nein.«  
»Warum dann?«  
»Weil ich dich brauchte.« Nicht als guten Freund oder Partner, sondern auf diese Weise. Besonders wenn er das Gefühl hatte, weder ein noch aus zu wissen. Es mochte ihm gegenüber nicht fair gewesen sein, aber er hatte ihn haben müssen. Wollte ihn eigentlich schon wieder, ignorierte diesen Drang jedoch.   
»Warum kannst du nicht wie alle anderen die halbe Stadt in die Luft sprengen, wenn sie wahnsinnig sind?« Kane strich sich das feuchte Haar aus der Stirn, war mindestens so frustriert wie er. Wenn er das getan hätte, ginge ihm die Krähe wie ein Gewissen auf die Nerven, dass es nicht die beste Art war, mit seinen Gefühlen umzugehen.  
»Tut mir leid, ich lasse dich ab sofort in Ruhe.«  
»Oh stopp«, er starrte Kanes erhobene Hand an, als dieser lächelte, »so war das nicht gemeint. Ich will nicht benutzt werden, ohne zu wissen, um was es geht. Nehmen kannst du mich überall – nur etwas taktvoller bitte.«   
»Taktvoll? Ich?«  
Die Absurdität dieser Bitte musste nicht nur ihm bewusst sein. Sprachlos ließ er sich von Kane küssen, der sich praktisch wie eine Katze an ihn schmiegte.  
»Nächstes Mal bin ich dran, damit das klar ist.« Dann setzte ihm Kane die Red Hood Maske auf, ehe sie sich in die Augen schauten. »Jetzt bring zu Ende, was du angefangen hast.«  
»Nackt?«  
»Meinetwegen. Ich glaube nur nicht, dass der Joker sich davon beeindruckt zeigen würde.«  
Sie lachten beide für einen Moment. Zu schnell verflog die gute Laune und Kane umarmte ihn, drückte ihn so fest er konnte. »Ich liebe dich, Jason.« Diese Worte hatten immer zwischen ihnen gestanden. Er hatte gewusst, dass irgendwann der Zeitpunkt kommen würde, an dem sie einer aussprechen musste. Er hatte nur gehofft, dass es nicht jetzt war. Kanes Schulter umfassend, hauchte er einen Kuss auf dessen Haut. Er konnte es nicht sagen. Noch nicht.


	6. VI

[Nach der Explosion am Ende von 'Under the Red Hood']

 

Der Helm fiel zu Boden, ehe er es ihm gleich tat. Sterben schien ihm in dieser Situation eine gute Alternative zu sein. Wäre da die eine Person nicht, für die es sich zu leben lohnte. Der Regen wusch seine Tränen fort, die ihm übers Gesicht rannen. Kane rannte auf ihn zu, sah aus wie ein Geist, die Augen entsetzt aufgerissen. Irgendwo in den Straßen heulten Sirenen - Polizeiwagen näherten sich. Er hatte es wohl nicht geschafft, den Explosionsort schnell genug zu verlassen. Jedenfalls war er nicht weit gekommen. Er roch das Feuer. Das Dröhnen in seinen Ohren überlagerte langsam alle anderen Geräusche. Am Ende seiner Kräfte wollte er dem Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit unterliegen.  
»Jason!«  
 _Warum hast du ihm den Vorzug gegeben?_ , ging ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf, _Warum nicht ein Opfer für die Gerechtigkeit bringen? Es wäre nur der Joker._  
»Warum er?«  
Kane erstarrte - oder wurde doch die Zeit angehalten? Keiner von ihnen bewegte sich, während die Krähe ihn ansah. Als er den Blickkontakt unterbrach, zur Seite sah, nahm er am Rande war wie Kane die Hand zu einer Faust ballte. Wie durch Watte vernahm er ein Murmeln: »Mistkerl ...«, bevor er noch fragen konnte, wer gemeint sein, verschlang ihn die Dunkelheit.

  
»Was hast du getan?« Ans Bett war er ewig nicht gefesselt gewesen, umso misstrauischer beäugte er Kanes Ruhe.  
»Nichts. Ich hatte keine Zeit, um irgendwas zu tun, außer dich vor dem Sterben zu bewahren.«  
»Binde mich los.«  
»Nein.«  
»Kane!«  
»Ich sagte nein.« Das waren, bis aufs Weiteres, die letzten Worte zwischen ihnen. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Lag es an Kanes Beherrschung, die er schon zu oft an ihm gesehen hatte, um sorglos zu sein?  
»Muss ich betteln«, fragte er, während er ihn drängte, mehr Suppe zu essen. Eine Frage, die das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Suppe lief ihm über das Gesicht. Sie war praktisch überall und er hätte es unter anderen Umständen lustig gefunden. Wagte er es in diesem Moment zu lachen, würde Kane ihn mit Sicherheit erwürgen.  
»Eine Bombe«, stellte dieser leise fest, kehrte ihm den Rücken zu, um aus der Küche einen Lappen zu holen. »Eine Bombe.«  
»Du verstehst das nicht.«  
»Du wolltest draufgehen, wenn du weder Joker noch Batman überlegen wärst. Mit ihnen sterben, damit keiner von euch der Sieger in diesem Duell ist.«  
»Nein.«  
Er schluckte und schaute auf seinen Schoß.  
»Bruce hat es nicht getan. Nicht das, was ich von ihm verlangt habe. Wahrscheinlich hat er Recht, dass ich nie verstand, worum es ihm ging. Was es wirklich bedeutete, Robin zu sein.«  
»Du hast also mit der Vergangenheit abgeschlossen? Mit einem großen Bums? Gratuliere dir zu dieser Leistung.«  
»Du wusstest, was ich vorhatte«, warf er Kane vor und stemmte sich ohne Erfolg gegen die Fesseln. »Du wusstest es und hast mich nicht aufgehalten.«  
»Da war mir noch nicht klar, dass du mein Zuhause bist!« Er ließ sich zu ihm aufs Bett sinken, lehnte die Stirn an seine Brust. »Ich kann und will nicht zurück zu Ra's. Dessen war ich mir von Anfang an bewusst. Aber mir war nicht klar, wie sehr ich dich wollte – uns. Die Möglichkeit auf ein uns ...«  
»Und das von einem gefürchteten Assassin.«  
»Könnte Ra's mich jetzt hören, würde er mich postwendend in die nächste Lazarus Grube werfen, um mich von meinem Irrsinn zu befreien.«  
»Und wenn es schlimmer wird«, fragte er schmunzelnd, brachte Kane zum Lachen. »Dann weiß ich auch nicht. Schätze, ich werde für unheilbar erklärt.«  
»Klingt gut, wenn du mich fragst.«  
»Hm, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich jetzt fragen, ob das hier eines dieser Zukunftsgespräche einer Beziehung ist.«  
»Keine Ahnung, wie die aufgebaut sind, doch es fühlt sich so an.«  
In den wenigen Sekunden vor der Explosion waren ihm eine Menge Dinge durch den Kopf gegangen. Dass er den Tod verdiente, weil er gar nicht am Leben sein sollte. Dass Bruce Recht hatte und Unrecht. Dass sein Mentor ihn für seine Ideale geopfert hatte. Aber auch, dass der Mann, den er Vater genannt hatte, ebenso gelitten hatte wie er. Sein Tod hatte etwas in Batman ausgelöst. Etwas, das Bruce nicht mochte. Sich nicht daran erinnert sehen wollte. Sich wieder aus diesem Leben zu entfernen, dürfte helfen – ihm und Bruce. Er hatte auf eine gewisse Art seine Rache am Joker gehabt, trotz aler Niederlagen. Mit Kane könnte er neu anfangen, wollte es mehr als eine weitere Konfrontation mit seiner Vergangenheit. »Komm mit mir, Kane. Irgendwohin, wo keiner uns kennt.«  
Auf den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck folgte Schweigen. Etwas, dass er Kane nie zugetraut hätte, ebenso wie dessen Kopfschütteln. »Nein. Glaub mir, es fällt mir schwer, nicht ja zu sagen, aber du und  _er_ müssen reden. Nicht mit einem ganzen Waffenarsenal am Körper.«  
»Würdest du das auch tun wollen, wenn es um deinen Vater ginge?«  
»Hätte ich die Möglichkeit, ja.«  
»Ich will nicht mit Bruce reden.«  
»Oh Jason, jetzt klingst du wieder wie ein trotziger Junge.«  
»Du verstehst nicht, ich  _will_ nicht mit ihm sprechen.«  
Fürs Erste hatte er genug Narben davon getragen und musste sich die Wunden lecken. Aber er wusste auch, dass Kane das Thema nicht auf sich beruhen ließ; so gut kannte er ihn schon.  
»Bitte. Warte damit nicht, bis er den Löffel abgibt, was in Anbetracht seines Lebensstils durchaus jede Nacht passieren könnte.«  
Er gab auf – nicht, weil Kane ihn überredet hatte, sondern weil es sinnlos war, sich dagegen zu wehren. An die Wand schauend murmelte er ein Ja, ließ zu, dass Kane ihn ans Kinn griff und sein Gesicht zu ihm wandte.  
»Es ist schwer, nicht wahr? Glaub mir, es wird besser.«  
»Und wann?«  
»Bei deinem Dickschädel dauert es eine Weile.«  
Seine Stirn an Kanes gelehnt, atmete er tief ein. Es war nichts nach Plan verlaufen. Er hatte zwar Erkenntnisse gewonnen, doch die fraßen sich wie Gift durch ihn.  
»Schätze, es wird ein langer Weg und ich bleibe bei dir, solange du willst.«  
Er brachte es nicht über sich, ihm zu gestehen, dass es dann für immer sein müsste. Stattdessen klammerte er sich an Kanes warmen Körper und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. Er wünschte, Bruce hätte ihn einmal so gehalten. Ihn mit offenen Armen willkommen geheißen wie den verlorenen Sohn, der er für ihn sein sollte.  
»Mein Jason«, hörte er Kane flüstern und sah in dessen grauen Augen genau das, was er bei Bruce stets vermisst hatte.  
»Du liebst mich wirklich.«  
»Natürlich. Sonst wäre ich nicht hier.«  
»Ich habe Bruce geküsst. Es war … ich … weiß nicht, warum ich es getan habe. Es ging alles so schnell.«  
»Dann gibt es ja tatsächlich noch Hoffnung.«


	7. VII

[Nach der Explosion]

 

»Sorry.«  
Sein Murmeln ging beinahe im Stoff des Kissens unter, in das er sein Gesicht presste. Er hasste es, wenn andere seine Schwächen bemerkten. Kane wandte sich nur wortlos zu ihm um. In diesen grauen Augen stand meistens der Spott geschrieben. Manchmal erinnerte sein Grinsen an das einer Person, an die er sich nie wieder erinnern wollte. Die Albträume zu ertragen, war nicht leicht.  
»Wir alle brauchen einen Vertrauten, Jason.«  
Er konnte dem nicht zustimmen, hielt seine Meinung aber zurück. Ein Teil von ihm wollte verschwinden, dennoch rührte er sich nicht. Nur diese eine Nacht nicht allein sein.  
Bei Kane war es ruhig, er gehörte nicht zu denen, die Konversation brauchten, um die Stille zu übertönen. Er schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich ins Laken. Am Rande nahm er wahr, dass die Krähe ihn zudeckte, ihn beobachtete. Sähe er jetzt auf, würde sich wieder das vertraute Kribbeln, das seinen Köper überzog, einstellen. Diese Sehnsucht, von der er nie sagen konnte, woher sie kam, für die er sich schämte, weil er oft kurz davor stand, in Tränen auszubrechen. Er wünschte sich, Kane zöge ihn in die Arme, um ihn für immer festzuhalten. Zu seinem Ruheort werden, den er so lange suchte und nie gefunden hatte.  
»Kannst du Gedanken lesen«, fragte er leise, als sich sein Wunsch erfüllte. Kane drückte ihn an sich, bis sein Kinn dessen Schulter berührte. Er genoss es, dass der andere ihm durch das Haar strich.  
»Manchmal stehen sie dir ins Gesicht geschrieben.«  
»Tut mir leid.«  
»Muss es nicht, Jason. Muss es wirklich nicht.«  
Oft hatte auch er das Gefühl, dass Kane ihn durchschaute wie niemand sonst. Wusste, wann eine Tracht Prügel und wann eine Umarmung angebracht war. Es reichte eine Berührung aus, um ihn zu beruhigen. Trotz des Rufs, kaltblütig zu sein, konnte der Assassine sehr sanft sein, wenn es die Situation erforderte.   
»Schlaf jetzt«, hauchte er an seinem Ohr, ehe er einen Kuss drauf drückte, »Ich beschütze dich.«

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, lag er noch immer in Kanes Kokon, den er um sie beide gebaut hatte. Er schaute den Schlafenden an, versuchte, ihn mit der Person zu vereinbaren, die er kennen gelernt hatte. Es gelang ihm nicht. Sie beide hatten sich verändert. Nach allem, was geschehen war, lag Kane dennoch hier – neben ihm. Womit hatte er so einen Partner verdient? Er konnte dieses Geschenk nur schwer berühren, aus Angst, dass alles zerbrach. Eines musste er tun, solange Kane schlief. Einen Kuss, so sanft, wie Kanes Berührungen in der Nacht, drückte er auf dessens Stirn, ehe er sich aus dem Bett stahl.   
»Tut mir leid, dass du so lange wach geblieben bist«, murmelte er an der Tür, als er einen letzten Blick zurück wagte.

 


	8. VIII

[Nach der Reunion mit Batman]

 

  
Timothy Drake als Robin an Batmans Seite zu sehen, erfüllte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue mit einem dumpfen Schmerz. Anders als Dick oder er brachte Tim frischen Wind in das dynamische Duo. Bruce tat diese Verbindung sichtbar gut. Er lächelte öfter, wurde aber ernst, wann immer er sich dem schwarzen Schaf der Familie gegenübersah.   
Daran hatte er sich gewöhnt, genau wie an Kanes Finger, die an seinen Mundwinkeln zogen, um ihn zum Lachen zu bringen. Ohne seinen Partner wäre es ihm unmöglich sich mit seiner Familie in einem Raum aufzuhalten. Nachdem er vor einigen Monaten Bruce erneut gezeigt hatte, dass er quicklebendig war, gab es eine Art Waffenstillstand, den sie Kane zu verdanken hatten, auch wenn dessen Anwesenheit als ehemaliger Teil von Ra‘s Assassinen für Misstrauen sorgte. »Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee war.«  
Kane schmiegte sich von hinten an ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Nacken, direkt über den Kragen.  
»War es, vertrau mir.«  
»Ich komme mir vor wie ein unerwünschter Eindringling.«  
»Das kommt eher davon, dass ich meine Finger nicht von dir lassen kann.«  
Das stimmte. Es bereitete ihm Unbehagen und Kane hielt sich im Zaum, aber ganz stellte er sein Verhalten nicht ab. Sie mussten noch an ihrer Beziehung feilen. Bis sie eine richtige Normale führten – auch in der Öffentlichkeit - würde es dauern. Er wusste nicht, ob er es wollte - Fremden wissen zu lassen, dass Kane nicht nur sein Partner im Kampf gegen das Verbrechen war.  
»Du änderst dich nie, hm?« Über seine Schulter hinweg schaute er den grinsenden Kane an, konnte seinerseits ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
»Niemals, mein Liebling.«   
»Wir sind also am Punkt Kosenamen angekommen? Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll, wenn du mich Liebling nennst.«  
»Bärchen?«  
»Nein.«  
»Knuffelhase?«  
»Um Gottes willen, nein!«  
»Jasonherzchen«, fragte er und amüsierte sich sichtlich.   
»Kane ...« Den flüchtigen Kuss erwiderte er seufzend, biss seinem Partner in die Unterlippe, als dieser es wagte, seine Finger unter sein Hemd gleiten zu lassen.   
»Ich liebe dich, mein Herzblatt.«  
»Herrje, bitte bleib bei Liebling.«


	9. IX

»Mhmm.« Kanes Finger schnellten über den Anzug, verharrten beim roten Bat-Zeichen auf der Brust, ehe er sie lächelnd wieder fortnahm. »Steht dir.«  
»Kane«, warnte er mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen Schützling. Der junge Kellan beobachtete sie von seinem Sitzplatz aus, auf dem er auf das Signal zum Aufbruch wartete. Mentor zu sein, war ihm noch nie so schwer vorgekommen.  
»Oh Jason, du solltest dich mal im Spiegel angucken.«  
Die Krähe lehnte sich zu Kellan, der sich ihm zuneigte, als erwartete er einen Befehl von oberster Wichtigkeit. »Findest du nicht auch, dass es ihm steht?«  
»Eh ...« Kellan musterte ihn einen Augenblick, bevor er die Schultern zuckte und auf seine Schuhe schaute. »Kann sein?«  
»Es reicht jetzt, Kane! Wir gehen.«  
Den Burschen vor sich geschoben, zischte er seinen Partner an. »Tu das nie wieder.«  
Es war wichtig, dass der Junge von ihm alles lernte, was er für das Überleben als Held wissen musste. Stylingtips gehörten nicht dazu. Kane war sich dessen bewusst, ihm war es nur egal. Für ein paar Scherze erlaubte er sich nahezu alles.   
»Spaßbremse, Jason, aber du bist der Boss. Von daher ...«, Kane zog ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn flüchtig, dennoch intensiv genug, um ihm die Hitze in den Kopf steigen zu lassen. Als er sich löste, zeichneten dessen Finger verträumt seinen Mund nach, »Das wird diese Nacht reichen, denke ich.«  
Sprachlos starrte er Kane hinterher, als er sich aufmachte und ihn allein ließ – mit seinem Schützling. Sich übers Gesicht wischend, fluchte er – begriff, dass er das besser nicht getan hätte.   
»Vergiss, was ich eben sagte«, erklärte er streng auf den Jungen nieder blickend, der seinen Blick mit erhobener Augenbraue erwiderte. Erneut die Schulter zuckend, nickte Kellan. »Okay.«  
»Und vergiss, was du eben gesehen hast.«  
»Weiß Bruce davon nichts, oder warum soll ich es vergessen?«  
Er stolperte über einen Stein, als er den Namen seines Mentors hörte. Wenn der davon erführe … » _Tu es einfach_ , Kellan.«  
»Jahaaa.«  
Entweder brachte ihn Kane noch um den Verstand oder der Junge. Auf was hatte er sich da nur eingelassen?


	10. X

[Nach Beginn des Mentordaseins]

 

»Autsch!«, protestierte Kane, als er und Kellan zu ihm ins Bett krochen. Die Krähe sah alles andere, als begeistert aus. Dennoch konnte er sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen, so eingekeilt zwischen ihnen.  
»Habe euch auch vermisst.«  
»Tu mir das nie wieder an«, bat er leise und befühlte Kanes gebrochene Nase. Die Auseinandersetzung mit seinem biologischen Vater war, wie erwartet, für beide Seiten gefährlich geworden. Sie wussten jetzt, dass Simon Fitzpatrick immer noch aktiv war. »Hab schon Schlimmeres durchgestanden, Liebling. Simon hatte ... sagen wir die besseren Argumente.«  
Das war alles, was Kane zu seinem Vater oder dem Kampf preisgab. Selbst als die Liga ihn ins Kreuzverhör nahm, schwieg er sich aus.

Irgendwann in der folgenden Nacht fand er Kane im Wohnzimmer von Wayne Manor vor – einen Brief lesend, dessen Inhalt die Krähe die Lippen zusammenpressen ließ. »Du hast nicht gesagt, dass Simon dir eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte.«  
»Nicht nur einen Brief. Dazu noch die unschöne Wahrheit über meine Zeugung und seinen Taten bis hin zu seiner Motivation. Ein Irrer durch und durch, mein Erzeuger.« »Das wusstest du doch von Anfang an, oder?«  
»Ich sollte in seine Fußstapfen treten. Irgendwann, wenn Ra‘s mich für bereit hielt. Es war ein Deal zwischen ihm und Simon.« Kane knüllte das Papier zu einem Ball, den er ins Kaminfeuer warf und beim Verbrennen zuschaute. Hass spiegelte sich in seiner Miene wider – ein Anblick, den er schon ewig nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.  
»Tut mir leid.« Worte, die seinem Partner nicht halfen, trotzdem musste er irgendwas sagen. Zu schwören, dass sie Simon und Ra‘s Einhalt gebieten, wäre es eine Halbwahrheit, weshalb er sich auf diese Phrase beschränkte.  
»Danke, aber nein, ich möchte einfach allein sein.«   
»Verstehe.«   
Er zog sich zurück und traf dabei auf Bruce, der die Szene mit undurchdringlichem Gesichtsausdruck beobachtet hatte. Als er zu Kane hinübersah, wie dieser sich mit gesenktem Kopf am Kaminsims abstützte, schloss er die Augen.   
»Er braucht etwas Zeit für sich.«  
»Wir müssen ihn beobachten. Sollte es Anzeichen geben, dass er sich Simon und Ra’s vorknöpfen will, ist es wichtig, dass wir schnell handeln.«  
»Kannst du nicht eine Minute wenigstens so tun als hättest du Verständnis«, fragte er seinen ehemaligen Mentor, ehe er sich an ihm vorbei drängte, weil jede Diskussion sowieso unnütz wäre. Bruce hielt ihn auf, indem er sein Handgelenk umschloss. Mit vorgeschobenem Kinn wandte er sich ihm wieder zu.   
»Ich habe durchaus Verständnis für seine Lage. Was mich jedoch nicht von meinen Pflichten abhält. Solange er unter meinem Dach ist, trage ich die Verantwortung. Ich werde nicht noch einmal versagen.«   
»Er ist nicht dein Schüler.«  
»Aber du warst es und ihr ...«, Bruce suchte offensichtlich nach den richtigen Worten. »Ihr steht euch so nahe, dass ich mir sicher bin, dass der eine ohne den anderen nicht existieren kann. Übt Kane Rache, wird er den Tod finden. Ich will dich nicht ein weiteres Mal verlieren, Jason. Diesmal kann und werde ich dich retten.«   
Er schüttelte Bruces Hand ab, schluckte schwer. Früher hätte er alles dafür gegeben, von seinem Mentor Ähnliches zu hören. Er war jedoch kein kleiner Junge mehr und so sehr ihn Bruce damit auch tröstete, dass sie eine Familie waren – es genügte ihm nicht. Nicht mehr! »Gute Nacht, Bruce.«  
»Gute Nacht, mein Sohn.«

»Jason?«  
»Solltest du nicht im Bett sein«, fragte er den jungen Kellan, der in eine Decke gehüllt auf seiner Bettkante saß.   
»Hatte einen Albtraum. Darf ich bleiben?«  
»Aber nur diese eine Nacht.« Von der sie wussten, dass es nicht die Letzte sein würde. Kellan stahl sich immer wieder zwischen sie. Diesmal war Kanes Platz leer. Der Junge betrachtete die Stelle eine Weile, bevor er sich hinlegte und sich an seine Seite schmiegte.  
»Wovon hast du geträumt?«  
»Clowns. Hässlichen Clowns mit Fratzen ...«  
Die Art Traum kannte er selbst nur zu gut, nur rührten seine eigenen nicht von den Zirkusclowns her, die Kellan heimsuchten. Er hätte nicht mit Barbara, Dick und Tim zu einer Vorstellung gehen sollen. Obwohl Kellan es nicht zugab, fürchtete er sich, wie jedes Kind, vor den Dingen, die auch anderen in seinem Alter Angst einflößten.   
»Stell dir vor, du spritzt sie mit Wasser voll. Das hilft, denke ich.«  
»Dir auch, wenn du an den Joker denkst?«   
»Nein«, antwortete er, verfluchte seine Familie für ihr loses Mundwerk. Er hatte Kellan noch nicht von der Vergangenheit erzählen wollen, bis der Junge stark genug war, um es aushalten zu können.   
»Warum sollte es dann mir helfen?«  
»Weil deine Clowns nur Trugbilder sind. Wasche ihnen den Kleister vom Gesicht und zum Vorschein kommen normale Menschen.«  
»Und beim Joker?«  
»Nichts. Er ist und bleibt ein Monster.«   
»Oh.«  
»Versuch zu schlafen, Kellan. Ich bin hier.«  
»Hast du denn eine Kanone unter dem Kopfkissen?«  
Tastend suchte der Junge nach der Waffe, von der er eigentlich nichts wissen sollte. Die flinken Finger eingefangen, brachte er seinen Schützling zum Lachen, als er ihn durchkitzelte. Zwischen den Tritten und Schlägen bekam er nicht nur die eine oder andere Kopfnuss verpasst. Kellans und seine Lippen trafen sich für einen Atemzug, als sich der Junge mit seinem Dickschädel zur Wehr setzen wollte.   
»Ups!«  
Die Hände vor seinem Mund haltend, starrte er ihn mit großen Augen an. »Sorry.«  
»Schon okay, war schließlich keine Absicht.«  
»Ganz sicher nicht!«   
»Ich weiß und jetzt schlaf.«  
»Okay.« Kellan drehte ihm den Rücken zu und er kuschelte sich wieder in die Decke. Über dessen regelmäßige Atemzüge musste er schmunzeln. Schauspielern wollte eben auch gelernt sein.


	11. XI

[Mentordasein]

 

Er spürte nichts. Stand wahrscheinlich unter Schock. Seine Familie beugte sich mit angsterfüllten Gesichtern über ihn und dann wurde alles schwarz. Es dauerte, bis er erneut zu sich kam. »Bruce?«  
Sein Mentor saß neben ihm am Bett – in einem Krankenhaus, wie er feststellte. Dessen blaue Augen blickten ihn ruhig an. »Du hast die Explosion gut überstanden. Kellan ist unverletzt, kam noch rechtzeitig raus.«  
Typisch für Bruce Wayne, zum Punkt zu kommen. Er empfand Erleichterung, dass sein Schützling nicht dasselbe Schicksal wie er teilen musste. Nicht vom Joker in die Luft gejagt worden, sondern auf den Beinen.  
»Kane?«  
Er sah noch dessen Gesicht vor sich. Den resignierten Ausdruck in den grauen Augen, bevor das letzte Piepen des Zeitzünders in ihren Ohren widerhallte. Er schmeckte nicht mehr Kanes Lippen, die er kurz vor der Explosion auf seinen gefühlt hatte, aber er wusste, dass sie dort gewesen waren.  
»Es tut mir leid, Jason.«

  
»Ich kann das, vertrau mir«, versicherte ihm Kellan, als er sich die Maske des Red Hood aufsetzte und sich die Pistolen einsteckte. Er würde sie nicht wie sein Mentor benutzen, aber sie waren ein Teil von Red Hood. Ein Mann, der nicht länger sein konnte.  
»Ich will, dass du auf dich aufpasst, Kellan. Mach keine Dummheiten.«  
Einen Augenblick verharrte dessen Hand über der halb zerfetzten Jacke, ehe er sich ihm zuwandte.  
»Das sagst ausgerechnet du mir?  _Du_ ?«  
»Gut, ich bin nicht das Paradebeispiel, was Vorsicht angeht, aber ...«  
»Ich weiß. Weil ich weiß, warum du mich zur Achtsamkeit ermahnst, werde ich nichts weiter sagen. Außer eines noch«, Kellan stieg auf das Motorrad, das fortan ihm gehörte, und schüttelte den Kopf, »er fehlt mir auch.«  
_Süß_ , glaubte er fast schon Kanes Stimme zu hören und gab auf, den Jungen belehren zu wollen. Er wusste alles, was er brauchte.  
»Komm heil nach Hause.«  
»Tu ich das nicht immer?«  
»Ja.« Mit quietschenden Reifen verließ Red Hood die Bathöhle und ließ seinen Mentor zurück. Als sich Bruce zu ihm gesellte, schauten sie sich an.  
»Ich glaube, ich verstehe jetzt.«  
»Es gibt noch einiges zu lernen. Denk nicht, dass du von nun an allwissend bist.«  
Davon ging er auch nicht aus.

 

 


	12. XII

[Vor Kanes Tod]

 

Atemlos blieb Kane dort, wo er war: halbnackt auf dem Bett neugierig, wohin das alles führen würde. Es gab keine Versprechen, schließlich war dies hier ein Versuch, von dem niemand von ihnen wusste, wie er endete. Ihm war nur bewusst geworden, dass er mehr wollte als das, was sie bisher hatten. Er wollte an Kanes Stelle treten.  
»Es ist mir ernst«, stellte er klar, als er ebenfalls leicht bekleidet vor ihn trat und in diese grauen Augen sah, die ihn weiter musterten. »Glaubst du wirklich, dass du die Führung abgeben kannst?«  
»Wenn nicht, wirst du mich fesseln müssen.«  
»Ich steh nicht auf ein eingeschnürtes Paket, das sich nicht bewegen kann. Auch, wenn du es bist.«  
»Du weißt einfach nie, wann du die Klappe halten solltest«, knurrte er Kane an. Blinzelte, überrascht von dessen Lippen auf seinen und Kanes Fingern, die sich an seinem Hemd zu schaffen machten.  
»Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, Jason. Nicht die geringste.«   
Nach dieser Nacht dürfte sich das geändert haben. Ihm war, als sei er nicht mehr er selbst, was nicht wirklich schlecht war. Er konnte es nicht genau beschreiben. Vom Bett aus schaute er zu, wie sich Kane anzog. Er wünschte, sein Partner könnte bleiben, doch in letzter Zeit trennten sich ihre Wege immer öfter.   
»Ich möchte ihnen ungern die Möglichkeit geben, dir den Jungen zu nehmen«, erklärte Kane zum x-ten Mal, verstimmte ihn zusätzlich. »Was ich außerhalb meiner Mentoraktivität mache, geht sie nichts an.«  
»Jason, das ist ein 24 Stunden Job.«  
Das wusste er, dennoch … seufzend legte er sich auf die Seite. »Aber die anderen dürfen machen, was sie wollen? Tim mit Supergirl? Bruce mit Wonderwoman? Dick mit – was weiß ich, mit wem er es treibt.«  
»Ich bin immer noch ein Assassine. Sie haben keinen Grund, mir zu trauen. Kellan ermöglicht dir, dich auch menschlich besser kennen zu lernen.«  
»Das tust du nicht?«  
»Ich habe das Gefühl, dich der Welt zu nehmen. Es gibt Dinge, um die ich mich kümmern muss und du machst währenddessen aus Kellan einen zukünftigen Red Hood, der den Schurken das fürchten lehrt – auf legale Art.«  
Er wollte es ja tun, schloss dabei jedoch Kane mit ein. Die Angst, dass er aus dem Jungen eine zweite Version von ihm erschuf, war allgegenwärtig. Da halfen auch die Stunden der Zweisamkeit nicht, um ihm diese Furcht zu nehmen. Kanes Arme umschlangen ihn, als könnte er seine Gedanken lesen. »Du wirst es ihnen allen zeigen.«  
»Aber ohne dich.«  
»Oh Liebling, mich wirst du so schnell nicht los. Du gehörst mir.«  
»Beweise es mir.«  
Das Grinsen an seinem Hals konnte er sich bestens vorstellen und es machte ihm nichts aus, auf den Rücken gedreht zu werden. Er lag ausgeliefert da, prägte sich Kanes Gesicht ein, da es für lange Zeit reichen musste.   
»Du machst es mir wie immer schwer, dir zu widerstehen«, flüsterte Kane an seinen Lippen, ehe er sie mit einem Kuss verschloss. Als er sich von ihm löste, glomm in dessen Augen ein Feuer, das er nur zu gut kannte. Es spiegelte das in seinem Inneren wieder.  
»Weißt du, wie sehr ich dich liebe?«  
»Nein, aber ich liebe es, wenn du es sagst.«  
»Das wirst du erst wieder hören, wenn wir uns wiedersehen«, versprach er verdrossen. Kane sagte sonst nichts. Weder küsste er ihn erneut, noch versuchte er ihn zu einem Stelldichein zu überreden. Er saß einfach nur auf dem Bett und lächelte. Es war gut, dass es dieses Lächeln gab, sonst würde er noch durchdrehen.  
»Dann habe ich einen Grund, schnell zurückzukommen.«


	13. XIII

[Mentordasein]

 

»Was zur Hölle?«  
Er starrte den Jungen an, den er unter seiner Obhut hatte aufwachsen sehen, und konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade getan hatte. Kellan saß auf seinem Schoß, fixierte ihn mit zusammengepressten Lippen an.  
»Ich dachte, es würde sich anders anfühlen.«  
»Weniger wie ein Raubüberfall«, presste er hervor, vermied es, seinen Mund zu berühren, den Kellan eben mit seinem berührt hatte. Zumindest besaß der Knabe den Anstand, errötend den Blick zu senken. »Macht man das nicht so?«  
Es lag ihm eine passende Erwiderung auf der Zunge, die er sich herunterschluckte. Tief durchatmend lehnte er sich zurück. Er war sein Mentor. Er musste die Situation mit einem kühlen Kopf analysieren, was ihm leichter fiele, säße Kellan nicht immer noch auf seinem Schoß. Er wünschte sich, Kane wäre hier. Den Gedanken sperrte er rasch in den hintersten Winkel seines Herzens, wo er hingehörte. Kane war tot. Er kam nie wieder.  
»Wer immer dir das geraten hat, die Person irrt sich.«  
»Aber Kane sagte, man solle den Überraschungsmoment nutzen und gleichzeitig aufpassen, keine übergebraten zu bekommen.«  
Ein unbestimmter Laut kam ihm über die Lippen, während er Kane in der Hölle elende Qualen wünschte. Nach außen hin gab er sich ruhig, musste es auch. »Kane sagte dir, du sollst mich so küssen?«  
»Bezog sich nicht auf dich. Wenn er das gewusst hätte, wäre ich mausetot. Es schien mir nur natürlich, dass ich dich küsse, weil ich dich kenne.«  
Was sollte er nur mit dem Jungen anstellen? Seufzend betrachtete er das trotzige Gesicht, das er schon so oft gesehen hatte. Ja, sie kannten sich. Waren vertraut genug, um auch über persönliche Dinge zu reden, die sie beschäftigten. Sie hatten einander geholfen, über Kanes Tod hinwegzukommen. Weiterleben fiel ihnen zusammen nicht so schwer wie allein. Er liebte den Kleinen wie einen Sohn, jedenfalls ging er davon aus, dass es ein derartiges Gefühl war. Bruce hatte ihm immerhin zu verstehen gegeben, dass es sich ungefähr so anfühlte. Er musste es ja wissen, mit seinen vier Robins. Es war sicher falsch, dass er Kellan jetzt einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte, aber er brauchte es. Das Gefühl, das es nichts geändert hatte.  
»Wenn du es richtig machen willst, tu es bei einer Person, die du aufrichtig liebst.«  
»Aufrichtig lieben? Glaubst du, dass ich das kann?«  
»Es gibt nichts, was du nicht kannst. Außer aufstehen wie mir scheint.«  
Kellans Lächeln beruhigte ihn. Als er sich von seinem Schoß erhob, strich er ihm eine Strähne seines Haars aus der Stirn.  
»Dann mache ich mich auf die Suche nach der Person.«  
»Ich habe mit keinem Wort gesagt, dass es jetzt sein soll«, erklärte er der Stille, kaum dass sein Schützling den Raum verlassen hatte. _Er bringt mich noch ins Grab._

 


	14. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU des AU, indem Jason nicht vom Joker getötet wurde und Kane bereits zu Robinzeiten kennenlernte

»Wir haben einen Gast.«  
»Hö?«, machte er und wandte seinen Blick von der Straße, die tief unter ihnen lag, ab, um Batman anzusehen. Dieser schien seine Aufmerksamkeit zwar immer noch auf die Vorgänge in Gothams Abgründen gerichtet zu haben, bewegter aber gleichzeitig unauffällig seine Hände in Richtung Gürtel. Wenige Augenblicke später flog der Batarang durch die Luft und erwischte jemanden, der hinter ihnen zu Boden stürzte. 

Ein Junge, ungefähr in seinem Alter, hielt sich die Stirn. »Verdammt!«   
»Wollte sich ein ganz Schlauer anschleichen«, höhnte er, als er vor dem Kleinen in die Hocke ging. »Satz mit X: Das war wohl nix.«  
»Wenigstens würde ich nicht ‚hö?‘ sagen, du Trottel im Robinkostüm.«  
Der Bengel streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Frech war er auch noch! »Hey, jetzt pass mal auf, du ...«  
»Robin!«  
Er zuckte zusammen, presste die Lippen aufeinander, um seine Erwiderung hinunterzuschlucken. Dass Batman ihn ausgerechnet in einem solchen Moment vor einem Fremden zurechtweisen musste …  
Zu allem Übel grinste dieser Typ noch, trotz Beule an der Schläfe. Sein Blick wurde finster, während sein Gegenüber nur arrogant lächelte. Als sie sich Auge im Auge gegenüberstanden, hob er das Kinn. Ein Robin war anderen Jungen stets überlegen.  
»Hatten sie keinen Stoff mehr für eine Hose übrig?«  
»Ich habe es eben nicht nötig, etwas zu verstecken«, wiederholte er die Worte eines der älteren Mitschüler, ohne sie wirklich verstanden zu haben.   
»Hä?«  
Gut, der Bursche hatte sie auch nicht kapiert. Mit dieser Gewissheit fühlte er sich gleich viel besser.  
»Geh ins Bett, Kleiner. Wir Großen sorgen schon dafür, dass du ruhig schlafen kannst.«  
»Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich mich mit dir ‚Shorty Pants‘ sicher fühle?«  
Eines war klar: Entgegen Batmans Anweisungen, keinem Menschen ein Leid zuzufügen, würde er diesem Großmaul sofort eine verpassen. Der wusste anscheinend nicht, wen er vor sich hatte. »Ich bin Robin!«  
»Und ich bin die Krähe. Was sagt uns das? Außer, dass wir offensichtlich hobbylos sind?«  
»Wer ist die Krähe?« Von so einem Typen hatte er noch nie gehört.   
»Ich!«, kam es selbstbewusst zurück.   
Irritiert schaute er sich den maskierten Jungen, dessen rotes Haar unter einer Kapuze hervorlugte, genauer an. Er war ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, als wolle er Batman Konkurrenz machen - wenn er zwanzig Jahre älter und mindestens fünf Köpfe höher gewachsen wäre.  
»Hör mal, Kleiner, die Bösen blasen dir schneller das Licht aus, als du bis drei zählen kannst. Geh nach Hause!«   
»Ich bin größer als du. Wer gehört jetzt ins Bett?«  
»Du ...« Am liebsten würde er sich auf ihn stürzen, hätte Batman ihn nicht am Kragen zurückhalten und strafend angesehen. »Wir gehen!«  
Innerlich vor Wut bebend, folgte er seinem Mentor, nicht ohne seinem Rivalen einen grimmigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Grinsend machte sich auch die Krähe auf dem Weg. Das war nicht da letzte Mal, dass sie sich gegenüberstanden.

  
»Leute aufgepasst! Wir haben einen neuen Mitschüler vor. Sein Name ist Kane Fitzpatrick.«   
Alle sahen den Jungen an, der sich unbeeindruckt von der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit einen Weg durch die Reihen bahnte, an. Als er neben einem Pult stehen blieb, sich über dieses beugend und dem dort sitzenden Schüler tief in die Augen schauend, verzog er die Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen. »Hi!«  
Sich unangenehm der neugierigen Blicke seiner Mitschüler bewusst seiend, wollte er gerade einen sarkastischen Spruch loslassen, als er vor versammelter Mannschaft direkt auf den Mund geküsst wurde ... mit Zunge!  
»Kane! Lass sofort Jason in Ruhe!«   
Schnurrend ließ der Zurechtgewiesene von seinem Opfer ab, nicht ohne ihm noch einmal über die Unterlippe zu lecken. Die Mädchen glotzten erst ihn, dann Kane mit großen Augen an, ehe sie teils entsetzt, teils schadenfroh losquietschten. Er stürzte sich auf den Neuen, ehe die Lehrerin sich zwischen sie stellen konnte.   
Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie beide mit ramponiertem Äußeren vor dem Zimmer der Direktorin.   
»Das hast du verdient«, zischte er Kane an.  
Neben ihm ertönte nur ein leises Lachen, dann hörte er seinen Atem an seinem Ohr.  
»Du hast ja keine Ahnung.«  
Ihm wurde verdammt heiß und das Blut schoss ihm in den Kopf, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er soeben zum Gespött der Schule gemacht wurde. Alle würden über ihn reden.   
»Hey Jason?«  
»Was?«  
Kane umfassten sein Gesicht mit kühlen Händen, zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen. Seine grauen Augen funkelten vergnügt, bevor er sich vertraulich näher zu ihm beugte. »Du bist wirklich süß, ‚Shorty Pants‘.«   
»Du ...«

 

»Du!« Er packte Kane am Kragen und zeigte ihm ein Foto von ihnen beiden, das in Dutzenden Kopien in der Schule verteilt worden war. »Das hast du getan!«  
»Was man alles mit einer zehn Dollar Kopierkarte anstellen kann, hm?«  
Kane kicherte, während er das Bild betrachtete. Sie standen kurz vor ihrem Abschluss und dieser Mistkerl musste sie vor der gesamten Schülerschaft - erneut - bloßstellen.   
»Weißt du, es war nicht mein favorisiertes Motiv. Dich nackt in der Dusche, wie du dich einseifst, fand ich besser. Dumm nur, dass es unsere Mitschüler als Wichsvorlage benutzen würden.« Erst seufzend, dann leise lachend, wandte er sich aus dem Griff. Am liebsten hätte er ihn erwürgt.   
»Sammle sie auf der Stelle ein, oder ich wisch mit dir den Boden auf!«   
»Ach Jason.« Kane musterte ihn von oben bis unten, seufzte erneut, ehe er sich die Krawatte lockerte. »Du hast keine Ahnung, was du für eine Versuchung bist. Schade, dass du jetzt lange Hosen trägst.«  
»Finde ich in zwei Stunden noch ein Foto, bist du tot«, zischte er ihn mit hochrotem Kopf an, und stapfte zurück zum Schulgebäude. Den Jungs, an denen er vorbeikam, warf er finstere Blicke zu. Die starrten sofort Luftlöcher in den Himmel. Wie sehr er es hasste, auf die Art im Mittelpunkt zu sehen. Der Kapitän der Judomannschaft in eindeutiger Pose mit einem Typen – das würde ihn auf ewig verfolgen. Genau wie der Kuss in der Middleschool, den er Kane zu verdanken hatte. Wenn Bruce davon erfuhr, wollte dieser sicher wissen, was vorgefallen war. Wie sich sein Schüler in so einer Situation hatte wiederfinden können? Die Antwort darauf würde ihm nicht gefallen. [style type="italic"]Weil ich es für den Moment richtig gefunden hatte[/style], ging ihm ein ums andere Mal durch den Kopf. Er gab sich alle Mühe, es Dick gleich zu tun: Mädchen treffen, Erfahrungen sammeln und ... nun ja, das Übliche eben. Dick war immer noch mit Barbara liiert. Nightwing und Batgirl machten gemeinsam Gotham unsicher. Batman hatte Robin – ihn. Obwohl er Teil dieser Familie war, fühlte er sich zunehmend fehl am Platz. Wenn er mit Batman unterwegs war, dauerte es meist nicht lange, bis die Krähe mitmischte. Sie rivalisierten miteinander, forderten sich gegenseitig heraus und jeder von ihnen gewann einmal und oder verlor ein anderes Mal. Ein Wechselspiel, das ihm mal mehr, mal weniger in den Kram passte. Irgendwie harmonierten sie dennoch, nur im realen Leben nicht.  
»Lassen Sie sich nicht von Kane ärgern.« Der Vertrauenslehrer wiederholte nach jedem Vorfall die gleich dumme Phrase. Warum er sich diese Sitzungen überhaupt noch antat, konnte er nicht sagen. Jedenfalls hatte er sie Bruce zu verdanken, der darauf bestand.   
»Natürlich«, sagte er verstimmt und ging zurück in den Unterricht, wo seine persönliche Hölle auf ihn wartete. Kaum saß er an seinem Platz, beugte sich einer aus der Footballmannschaft zu ihm. »Muss dich ja echt anmachen, mit ihm. Offiziell mit unseren Mädels rummachen, aber hintenrum es mit dem Kerl da treiben, was?«  
»Hey Charlie«, mischte sich Kane ein und leckte sich provozierend die Lippen, was den angeblich starken Typen sprachlos machte. »Rede doch nicht immer von dir als wärst du eine andere Person.« Charlie drehte sich mit einer wüsten Beleidigung um, doch jeder konnte seine Verlegenheit sehen. Kane lachte leise, wie auch einige der Mädchen. Selbst er konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Zum Abschlussball ging er ausgerechnet mit Barbara. »Du könntest ruhig lächeln, Jason.«  
»Kein Bedarf.«  
Er wusste, was das hier war und es gefiel ihm nicht im geringsten. Am liebsten wäre er zuhause geblieben, wo er sich in sein Zimmer hätte verkriechen können; wahlweise hätte es ihm auch gefallen, als Robin Gothams Diebesbanden aufzumischen. Alles schien besser zu sein, als mit seiner Beinahe-Schwägerin, zum wichtigsten Ereignis eines Teenagers zu gehen. Die Paare vor ihnen in der Schlange sahen glücklich aus. Er wäre gern wie sie gewesen, war ihm nur nicht vergönnt, wie es aussah.   
»Hallo Barbara, gut siehst du aus.« Kane drängte sich zwischen sie und legte einen Arm um seine Taille, während er Barbara zur baldigen Hochzeit gratulierte. Alle, die Kane hörten, drehten sich automatisch um und fixierten das Bild, das sich ihnen bot. Das war so ein Moment, wo er mit Freuden im Boden versunken wäre, sagte sich jedoch, dass er nach dieser Nacht keinen von denen wiedersehen würde.   
»Vielen Dank, aber ...«  
»Zu gütig, dass du mein Date hergebracht hast. Als ich auf Wayne Manor ankam, wart ihr ja schon weg. Oh ich sehe, dass der Fotograf frei ist, tschaui!«

Statt zum Fotografen zu gehen, zog er Kane rüde hinter sich her. Er brauchte frische Luft! In einer dunklen Ecke, etwas abseits vom Eingang, stieß er seinen gesellschaftlichen Sargnagel von sich. »Was soll das?«  
»Ich dachte, ich habe mich beim letzten Mal klar ausgedrückt.«  
Kane löste seine Fliege mit geübten Griffen, ehe er es mit seiner eigenen Krawatte gleich tat. Er tauschte sie aus und band ihm den Schlips neu.  
»Du gehörst mir, Shorty Pants. Mir ganz allein«, flüsterte er an seinem Mund, ehe er ihre Frisuren durcheinanderbrachte, dass die Leute drinnen nur das Eine denken konnten. »Ich werde es der Welt auf jede erdenkliche Art mitteilen.«  
Den Blick auf seine Kehle fixiert, lächelte er.  
»Smokings stehen dir. Aber ich bevorzuge es, wenn du so etwas nur für mich privat trägst. Du verzeihst?«  
»Du bist verrückt«, gelang es ihm zu sagen, als er wieder zu einem Gedanken fähig war. Seine Haut fühlte sich am Hals komisch an. »Hast du mir gerade einen Knutschfleck verpasst?«   
»Einen? Oh bitte, wir sind doch nicht im Kindergarten.«  
Also mehrere – toll. Von seinem Hemd fehlten ein paar Knöpfe und ab der Hüfte sah es aus, als habe sich Picasso dort verewigt. Es konnte kaum schlimmer werden, wäre ihm die Hose trotz allem nicht viel zu eng.   
»Jason.«  
»Bring es endlich zu Ende«, knurrte er Kane an, der Küsse auf seinen bloßen Bauch hauchte. Obwohl er die Zähne zusammenbiss, konnte er ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.  
»Noch nicht. Ich will ein Foto mit dir. Eines dieser albernen Abschlussbilder, wo man sich in aufgedrehter Manier küsst. Total albern, teenieromantisch, für das man sich in zwanzig Jahren schämt.«  
Kane erhob sich, knöpfte das, was noch geschlossen werden konnte, zu. »Ich will einen verdammten Kuss von dir, Jason. Laut, übertrieben, schmatzend.«   
»In diesem Outfit«, fragte er rau und brachte Kane zum Lachen.  
»Oh ja, genau so.«  
»Du willst unbedingt, dass sie sich an uns erinnern.«  
»Wir werden sicher ein kurzes Leben haben, in Anbetracht unseres Hobbys. Wenn ich das als Souvenir zurücklassen kann ... ja, dann will ich das.«   
»In einer Welt, in der du mich nicht zur Weißglut bringst, will ich nicht leben.« Er nahm die Hand, die Kane ihm bot, und führte ihn zurück in die Turnhalle. »Sie wäre langweilig.«   
Vor alle Augen, direkt im Fokus des Fotografen, tat er aus freien Stücken das, was sich Kane wünschte. Ein übertriebener, dumm aussehender Kuss mit halb heruntergelassenen Hosen und zerrissenem Jackett – er musste dabei lachen. Ein Bild für die Ewigkeit.


End file.
